the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 December 2018
23:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-20 Da hell? 23:57-27 Blasphemy, eh? :p 23:57-27 Caravan gon' steal my job at Maccy D's 23:57-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:57-37 True, true. 23:57-43 No one answered my question! 23:57-43 Let it be known Jesus was wise. We might have different beliefs on his divinity, 23:57-52 ^ 23:57-52 But he still preached tolerance, acceptance, and love in his time. 23:57-56 Jesus was some rando who said Sky is Blue things 23:58-02 Said by any oda Roman 23:58-04 That is true. 23:58-05 true, TKF 23:58-17 Too bad those who claim to preach his word lack that. 23:58-29 Moderate Christians are the only true Christians really. 23:58-45 The Christians who don't go to church I presume 23:58-45 Led to women and slaves being treated better in that time period. 23:58-45 Jesus was a good bruh. 23:58-52 Only true Christians are those who understand the sin of G__, and want to take back the Holy Land 23:58-54 Deus Vult 23:59-06 I will say my opinion on Muhammad is mixed. 23:59-11 Let it be known God loves the jews the best 23:59-21 Ah, the iJ__s. 23:59-59 Reminds me of a certain song. 23:59-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:00-05 But I will not specify it. 00:00-10 Then DM me. 00:00-14 I presume it went like ___, C.S 00:00-25 Me? @ Jack. 00:00-27 Yeah. 00:00-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:01-08 Seems I made a satire page. 00:01-13 *template 00:01-21 k 00:01-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-13 Did it have trumpets and singing in it, C.S 00:02-34 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Random_unknown_chick 00:02-34 Bruhs, can someone please fix the categories on this? I don't want to make too many edits to it. Should be sentence case and properly organized, as well as a non-canon characters category added. 00:02-42 And did it have a lot of "Do do do do" trumpet action 00:02-43 And another thing. 00:02-49 What the fuck is that title? 00:02-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-03 Satire title! 00:03-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:03-30 "Tiffany" 00:03-38 done 00:03-41 Tiffany Hwang it seems 00:04-11 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/343416400163110912/525825769797058570/Indiamess.PNG India has too many problems. 00:04-29 Indian girls are hot, bruh. (yes) 00:04-39 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:04-40 Literally in some parts given the temperature. 00:05-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-30 But if you live in India, why would you want to be a woman? I have heard of endless problems there for women. 00:06-02 It's only good compared to Pakistan but it's horrid compared to Turkey and Jordan. 00:06-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:07-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:07-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-52 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:09-37 Yeah. 00:09-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:15-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:17-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Pucci I am giving back to the community 00:17-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-55 lmfao. 00:20-01 Good, good. 00:21-02 Okay, so Christmas is almost here. Let's try to theme the chat before tonight is over. 00:21-26 Yes 00:21-38 Let me try to find that one image I liked 00:21-42 Ugh. 00:21-53 What's wrong, Syde? 00:22-01 Still working on Best of Fortune, Vi and Addie's Punchin' Flat Space Warlock N.T.S. Earth Campin' Team. 00:22-20 Found it. http://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg 00:22-24 Just that I had other things planned in that time. But I'll see if I can touch up that image that I proposed. 00:22-33 What does everyone think about this? 00:22-41 I like it. 00:26-22 anyone else? (Hmph) 00:29-26 (hmph) 00:30-03 Can you guys please give opinions? 00:30-47 It's fine. 00:30-56 I'm guessing not this? https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 00:31-10 Brb, later. 00:31-18 Dinner. 00:31-32 Can you give an opinon first, Chase? 00:31-40 Sure 00:31-50 And it is..? 00:31-54 Nice house, Syde. 00:32-33 Oh, TG, great potential theme. 00:32-36 Let's use that. 00:32-39 I like it. 00:32-47 Where did C.S get a picture of my house 00:32-53 O_O 00:33-05 It's a barn. 00:33-15 I don't particularly like the barn, just because it looks bland. 00:33-22 ^ 00:33-26 Looks like 00:33-54 "Hey, welcome to The Demon's Light wiki chat! To get into the Christmas mood, take a look at this old depressing barn." 00:34-10 I disagree that it's depressing, but okay. 00:35-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:35-30 o/ 00:35-37 Hey Q! O/ 00:36-49 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:37-12 "GlowingNormality: 00:37-12 in real life 00:37-12 being pushed around over a fucking fortnite skin 00:37-12 SolidStud78: 00:37-12 No swearing in my Christian Ninjago server, bruv. xD 00:37-12 GlowingNormality: 00:37-12 i wouldn't swear if I wasn't in a bad mood, sorry" 00:37-30 What do you think, Hart and Q? 00:37-30 Golden response done by my appriantice 00:37-54 Where is that? 00:37-58 Think about what? 00:38-11 I mean, it would involve the RP with the barn but yes it is a bit sad 00:38-20 https://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg vs. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 00:38-56 Ninjago chat apparently, Qst 00:39-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:39-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:39-50 I mean, 00:40-02 Found it omg 00:40-23 That one has nothing to do with TDL 00:40-46 Has any Holiday theme ever had anything to do with TDL itself? 00:40-54 Nope 00:41-58 And we don't need the road background from last year either 00:42-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-30 Which image do you want to use out of those two! 00:42-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:42-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-46 What we need is a picture of a b other snowy banr 00:42-51 barn 00:43-43 4 days left until Christmas. 00:43-43 If we're going to use a theme at all, you guys need to stop dancing around everything and just choose something. 00:43-53 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:43-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:44-24 Sure, tKF 00:44-24 But as stated, we must do something truly EPIC and COOL 00:44-24 We need songs, dances, a BAND 00:44-42 I will make a music video for TDL featuring "Demons" By imagine dragon 00:44-45 Can you just give an opinion so we can move onto something else? 00:44-53 It shall truly be amazing 00:44-55 Sure 00:45-39 Okay. 00:45-39 2-3 so far. 00:45-45 What do you think, Q? 00:45-54 I would go with the barn I guess. 00:46-05 Yes, you were included in the 2. 00:46-11 Ah. 00:46-12 I'd say the barn from discord 00:46-22 CMF said he liked the barn, didn't he 00:46-24 The other one seems too peaceful for the setting 00:46-30 Too idyllic, too romantic 00:46-33 3-3 now. 00:46-42 CMF said TG's image, Hart. 00:46-56 Damn'st 00:47-15 Been stalking someone :P 00:47-19 Someone else needs to vo te 00:47-20 sWe need Syde BOT to be the deciding vote 00:47-50 Started a group PM 00:48-00 I vote for everything. 00:48-37 gay bot 00:49-41 u little gay bot 00:50-25 Get Ferry in here 00:52-53 Ferry u little straight guy 01:02-39 GTG. 01:02-45 bye 01:02-46 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:03-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:09-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-02 DM 01:15-07 Okay, so, 01:15-52 In our chat.css, where does the .username class come from? 01:15-52 This guy I am talking to on Discord says such a class doesn't exist according to https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Interface/IDs_and_classes and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Catalogue_of_CSS_classes 01:17-04 Hello? 01:17-48 Did my PM come through 01:18-06 Yes, it did. 01:19-01 -_- 01:19-19 Did the list come up before I posted it again though 01:19-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:19-37 The C_F list 01:19-45 Instead of shitposting, can we try to answer the question? 01:20-40 Ugh, I don't know. 01:20-51 My brain won't work. 01:20-58 -_- 01:21-18 I assume it's too hot for you, too cold, or your sprained your eyebrow again? 01:21-23 *you 01:21-27 Gold 01:21-37 No. 01:21-46 I wish you'd stop asking me that. 01:21-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AChat.css 01:22-24 Like what do you mean by that? Username class. 01:22-48 Obvious, sadly. 01:22-48 Simply ctrl + f ".username". 01:23-00 Yeah, I saw just now. 01:23-17 I don't know precisely where it comes from. 01:23-29 Have you seen it used anywhere else before? 01:23-39 Lemme have a look. 01:24-31 I haven't eaten much today which probably explains why my brain isn't working as well as it should be. 01:25-03 I might have seen it get used before. 01:25-09 But I just can't remember where. 01:27-19 Sorry. :( 01:27-39 No need to be sorry, thanks anyways. 01:31-30 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Vocaloid_Rin Hmph. 01:31-34 Seems Toby was vandalizing. 01:32-09 What a naughty boy. 01:32-11 As expected 01:32-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:32-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-54 So, what are we going to do about the chat theme? 01:34-08 No idea. What's the score? 01:34-08 We need someone else to decide the vote 01:34-15 3-3 01:34-17 3-3, Syde. 01:34-52 As expected, when we need someone to show up, no one does 01:35-31 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-53 Finally. 01:35-56 Welcome, TheRogue12. 01:36-02 Finally what? 01:36-08 Finally someone else came! 01:36-15 oh lol 01:36-27 We need a tie-breaker. 01:36-51 I noticed 01:37-07 What would you rather have as the chat background for Christmas? 01:37-07 https://wallpapercave.com/wp/gBPwvw3.jpg vs. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/339902884277780482/525831614148771851/Old_Barn.png 01:37-32 let's see 01:37-56 first one 01:38-17 3-4 now. 01:38-58 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:39-09 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-35 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-39 Woops, sorry about that 01:40-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-11 'Bout what? 01:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-38 'Bout door spamming. Chats hate (rofl) 01:40-39 *hate me 01:41-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:41-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:42-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:42-19 I hope it won't close on me this time 01:42-52 I'm not seeing any doorspam from you. 01:43-11 Good, good. 01:43-19 Wait, shit, too light. 01:44-19 oh, my chat was closing when I tried to open other chats 01:44-37 (therp) hmmm 01:45-34 Refresh chat! 01:45-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:45-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 sure 01:46-03 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:46-05 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-13 Nice 01:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:47-24 Let it be known I fucked the CSS up. 01:47-25 https://creepypastafiles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14926 Why does this always happen to me 01:47-30 Just watched a very weird movie. 01:47-44 Oof 01:47-49 What movie? 01:48-11 Was it only an hour? 01:48-51 I only saw the last part of it. 01:49-05 Like the last 40 minutes. 01:49-44 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 01:49-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:49-52 ^ was a test so I could see the inline alerts. 01:49-54 Welcome, TG. 01:49-57 It's called Swiss Army Man I think. 01:49-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:50-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 Uhhh. 01:50-17 This looks ugly with my chat skin. 01:50-24 What looks ugly? 01:50-27 7:47 01:50-27 RedLavaCat 01:50-27 Greeting people is a good way to get chat mod 01:50-29 Let me show you 01:50-30 Lololol. 01:50-34 Okay, show me. :c 01:51-27 I could never understand how someone could wanna see the last half of a movie 01:51-47 oof 01:51-54 ^ @Q 01:51-57 -_- 01:52-05 https://ibb.co/xJdhSrM Look :C 01:52-06 Still'd have been weird If I'd seen it dfrom the beginning though. 01:52-08 Let it be known that "oof" is greatly overused 01:52-14 Felt like a sort of gay love story tbh. 01:52-21 Simply use Doru's oof killing script. 01:52-23 Wtf, CMF. 01:52-30 It kinda is 01:52-31 Look it up 01:52-35 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:52-36 Remove your CSS, TG! 01:52-42 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:52-49 That sounded weird Syde. 01:52-53 I don't wanna >:C 01:52-53 But ok >:c 01:52-54 To get something in you. 01:53-01 Do it, bitch. >:C 01:53-09 Sounds like an Arrested Development joke. 01:53-38 Seems like a strange movie. 01:53-43 Omg i will >:C 01:53-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:53-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:53-54 >:C 01:54-01 12:52 01:54-01 C.Syde65 01:54-01 Finally, to get some food into me. 01:54-03 Well, 01:54-04 Well that was interestingly worded 01:54-12 They were pressing _____. 01:54-20 And talking about ______. 01:54-26 And pulling ____. 01:54-29 And ____> 01:54-38 ____ is meaningless in these sentences. 01:54-46 Sadly, 01:54-51 Sad 01:54-54 If I said the contents, I'd be banned from chat. 01:55-03 PM it. 01:55-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-12 Nope, you will ban me. 01:55-18 Do it in the group DM! 01:55-21 We don't ban for PMs. 01:55-21 Hi everyone it seems TDL chat no longer looks ugly 01:55-30 hi everyone it seems TG is still ugly. 01:55-33 We should make the self-post background transparent though 01:55-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:55-49 Looks fine to me. 01:55-49 But what are your suggestions? 01:55-50 I see 01:55-51 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:55-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-55 Was this background used last year? 01:56-00 Nope. 01:56-03 That was some road. 01:56-03 No. 01:56-09 No water! 01:57-10 We should use 01:57-10 .Chat .you { 01:57-10 background: transparent !important; 01:57-10 } 01:57-10 Because the self post background currently looks ugly 01:57-17 And obstructs the background 01:57-30 Eh. 01:57-36 Looks better the way it is, imo. 01:57-43 Like self-post is always a different color. 01:57-50 Looks strange af transparent. 01:57-55 But hm. (therp) 01:58-01 What do the rest of you think? 01:58-14 I guess because I always have mine transparent, I get used to it. 01:59-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:59-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-03 Mime game-ended Toby. 02:00-10 Lmao 02:00-22 Jr Mime (t|c) blocked Vocaloid Rin (t|c) for 1 week nousertalk (Vandalism) 02:00-25 Can i get a rip in the chat for TLR 02:00-42 Nice. 02:00-47 Rip 02:00-57 no u 02:00-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:01-08 It used to not break the background for your own posts 02:01-10 Look, 02:01-10 NO U!!! >:( 02:01-17 Just find the way we did it last year, 02:01-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:01-22 I can tell you. 02:01-24 and simply replace the image! 02:01-27 I can fix it. 02:01-32 You want me to? 02:01-34 Then fucking tell instead of "I can tell you." 02:01-39 Then fix it! 02:01-53 Well I gotta go 02:01-55 \o 02:01-57 He's Syde. 02:02-02 Reemba? 02:02-05 Bye Q! 02:02-11 \o 02:03-27 There. 02:03-28 \o 02:03-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:03-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:03-48 So apparently, 02:03-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-54 Hear lies 1234 is Keep living's new account 02:04-00 Terrifying 02:04-00 No change on my end though 02:04-04 Heading out 02:04-05 \o 02:04-07 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:04-07 Bai 02:05-01 Yo Rick 02:05-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-13 You want me to let you know when I'm done making the replacement names? 02:05-25 Test. 02:05-31 yeh brub 02:05-34 Disgraceful. 02:05-47 I'm never calling someone brub ever again after I found out what brub meant 02:06-01 I think I worded that wrong 02:06-08 Brub is simply a mispelling of bruh. 02:06-23 Brub is also a nickname for PB in Adventure Time. 02:06-26 Brub also means a cross between husband and brother 02:06-38 Uhh. 02:06-44 "Brother husband" 02:07-09 Btw if you google it you get some strange results 02:08-20 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:08-20 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-05 bruhs 02:11-36 Koa's intentions confirmed 02:11-55 Koa tryna make us say weird shit 02:12-36 I think you're over-estimating Koa there, lol. 02:12-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:13-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:15-19 i have an idea 02:15-26 actually nm im too lazy 02:15-32 Tell me. ; - ; 02:15-51 What background should we use 02:15-53 ! 02:15-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:16-03 We're using one..? 02:17-00 oofie 02:17-10 honestly I think I've seen this background before 02:17-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:17-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:17-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:19-38 wtf 02:19-59 what 02:21-41 I have the urge to scream "pathetic" now 02:22-32 i was going to use my chat skin but just replace the bg 02:23-24 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:23-25 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:23-32 Test. 02:23-38 Ah yep. 02:24-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:24-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-10 wow it seems we have a transparent self-post bg now 02:25-24 True. 02:25-40 except it has that ugly grey thing behind it but i digress 02:25-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-04 Kk 02:26-11 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:26-21 Do you swear to Support all? 02:26-25 No. 02:26-29 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Du957P7WkAA7vaC.jpg 02:26-41 Though I am truly happy Dippy moderated last night. 02:26-44 He got a s***. 02:27-18 Just Support All...... 02:29-12 @TG get out 02:29-21 /me gets out 02:29-31 c="grey" a fursuit 02:32-55 my disappointment is immeasurable 02:33-00 and my day is ruined 02:33-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:33-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:34-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-56 What ugly grey thing? 02:40-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:45-31 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Wiki_Policy?diff=prev&oldid=106408 02:45-31 Rules have been updated. 02:48-25 Looks good 02:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-25 True 02:52-18 Does it count if it's long text that covers 7 lines but it's only on 1 line? 02:53-10 Rick, 02:53-20 Oh wait he left. 02:53-24 ~ Lilys lemons has joined the chat ~ 02:53-28 hi 02:53-32 ~ Lilys lemons has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:53-33 ~ Lilys lemons has left the chat ~ 02:53-50 ~ Bills broccoli has joined the chat ~ 02:53-54 ~ Bills broccoli has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:54-21 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:54-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-11 Not really. 02:55-32 Seems Wikipedia informed me wrongly 02:55-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-02 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-08 CHOBBLE 02:56-08 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-09 ~ Gordon clamsey3 has left the chat ~ 02:56-15 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-17 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-19 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-20 ~ Gordon clamsey4 has left the chat ~ 02:56-22 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 02:56-23 ~ Gordon clamsey5 has left the chat ~ 02:56-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:59-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-01 Test. 03:00-09 Test. 03:00-10 Pass 03:01-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 Yeh, FL99 left this place to play SMASH Ultimate 03:01-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:01-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:01-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:07-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:07-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:08-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:10-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-50 Sad. 03:13-59 Welcome, Chase McFly. 03:14-36 Been here since 7:40. 03:15-28 Where is MoH? Bring her in. 03:16-18 Ask her on Discord. 03:17-29 Seems my list is coming into plan 03:18-23 And what lis is this, HNB? 03:18-50 tkf will explain in PM 03:19-05 Tell me NOW, TKF. 03:19-14 I don't know what he is talking about. 03:19-27 List o' CMF's future love interests 03:20-01 Number 1 was MoH 03:20-01 Number 10 was A.H. 03:20-16 MoH, hmm. 03:20-19 A.J? 03:20-25 * A.H 03:20-41 I suppose he means Faisuiy? 03:21-11 Absolutely not 03:21-25 Why not Chase Martin? 03:21-37 They both have Chase in their names. 03:21-39 Meaning behind A.H. is clear 03:21-44 What the crap, Syde? 03:21-52 What is wrong with you? 03:21-54 And a capital M. 03:21-58 It's only a joke. 03:22-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:22-05 Sorry, Syde. 03:22-13 It's fine, lol. 03:22-23 Your jokes don't seem very funny to me. 03:22-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:22-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:22-39 C.S think CMF out of the closet by 2020? :) 03:22-51 I could say the same about most people's. 03:23-02 Seaside, 03:23-21 Maybe you and I are living in parallel uiverses. 03:23-35 Huh? 03:23-46 HNB's the only one in a closet. ;) 03:23-50 * :) 03:23-57 HNB has never been in a closet 03:31-42 Syde, Korra, hart, 03:32-01 What? 03:32-02 What are y'all doing/ 03:33-04 Nothing, you? 03:33-31 Boringly browsing YouTube as I wait for someone to say something cool on TDL. 03:33-46 something cool 03:33-56 Hmm, acceptable. :p 03:36-40 http://ifaketext.com/Y2IwOWIw#.XB2xOs9KgUE 03:36-41 Gabriel Alchemlilia will come out of the closet in TDL season 2 03:38-22 http://ifaketext.com/NzFlMjkx#.XB2xpM9KgUE 03:38-51 Lmao. 03:41-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:41-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:42-08 http://ifaketext.com/MjUzZWE4#.XB2yh89KgUE 03:42-37 http://ifaketext.com/ZGJhOTMz#.XB2ynmGD7IU 03:45-17 http://ifaketext.com/MDQxOGI4#.XB2zQ89KgUE 03:49-00 Hmph. 03:49-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:49-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:50-14 http://ifaketext.com/NDRjODFi#.XB20XM9KgUE 03:51-32 I am almost done deleting all my messages. :) 03:54-39 Check Quotev 03:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:54-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-29 :) 03:55-49 Stop! 03:55-52 What are you doing there! 03:57-05 Nothing. :) 03:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-43 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:59-37 Welcome, Rick. 03:59-45 I finished compiling all the back up names. 03:59-59 Or most of them, may have forgotten a few. 04:00-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-37 http://ifaketext.com/MDQxOGI4#.XB2201dKjnF excuse me barn should be "animal station" 04:00-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:00-57 My humblest apologies. 04:00-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:01-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:01-23 Rick, you think you should start doing the replacing now? 04:01-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:02-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:02-37 Rip he left. 04:02-41 Bob, are you here? 04:03-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:06-51 Bob, are you here? 04:07-00 Syde, are you here? 04:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:08-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:09-40 I hate Mess again! She is saying that it's alright to violate wiki policies and have hackers\trolls come track you down and kill you IRL. 04:09-57 Come, come. 04:10-04 That was the old CMF, a true fool. 04:10-22 What really happened I will show you in some fake texts. 04:10-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-18 http://ifaketext.com/YTEyMjBj#.XB26Cs9KgUE 04:14-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:16-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-19 Brb 04:17-26 Issy having her real name and photo didn't violate ToU. :P 04:17-28 And sure. 04:22-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:22-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:22-40 http://ifaketext.com/YjgwMzM2#.XB27-WGD7IU 04:23-02 CMF talking to Atticus Anoethite 04:23-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:23-09 Lol. 04:23-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:23-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:23-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:24-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-43 What the crap 04:25-05 (facepalm) 04:25-18 Chris McFarlane, McFly 04:25-32 He';s ana dnroid 04:25-38 Androids can't have feelings. 04:25-45 Tell me, CHMCFL, 04:25-54 CMF does, however 04:26-01 We 04:26-03 We 04:26-04 re both CMF. 04:26-12 Rick's as much RS as Richard Smith. 04:26-51 CHMCFL 04:26-51 ^Tell me what does CHMCFL mean? 04:26-58 Chris McFarlane? 04:27-17 8 pages left. :) 04:27-35 Sure 04:28-23 Pages of what? 04:28-53 Messages to delete. 04:29-00 ;( 04:29-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:29-40 Hey Mess! 04:29-51 Mother Cat is here? 04:30-03 Hi. 04:30-17 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:30-28 http://ifaketext.com/MmQ4YTc4#.XB2912GD7IU 04:30-47 We're using ifaketext a lot, Mess. 04:31-12 Dammit I did not set the settings correctly 04:33-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:33-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:34-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:37-05 Mother Cat, 04:37-12 ADD needs a revival 04:39-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:40-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:48-32 Speak, silly bruhs. 04:50-27 MoH has left it seems 04:51-08 Sad. 04:51-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:51-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:51-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 04:52-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-43 What do you mean "left"? 04:53-18 NBA is racist as it is just D__kies 04:53-23 She left simple 04:53-44 Make sure to check the logs, SF. 04:53-48 Someone Big Modded. 04:54-00 let's look but don't discuss it 04:54-18 Hmph, he is needed. 04:54-21 Do a Support All 04:54-38 Dippy last night. 04:54-40 CS65 today. 04:54-43 TKF is obsolete. 04:55-01 Good. :) 04:55-04 Just Support All 04:55-07 True, CMF 04:55-18 True. 04:55-22 I will be heading out soon. 04:55-26 A successor is needed. 04:55-51 Kk 04:56-46 I shall be tKF's successor 04:57-40 Nope. 04:57-50 You're like all South. 04:57-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-15 We need someone who is only half-South at best. 04:58-51 Syde is Korra's serious side taken to a massive extreme with Chris McFarlane thrown in. 04:59-38 Bob is Korra's memerific side taken to the extreme with Jamesb1 thrown in. 05:02-02 Seems they have been all deleted, except one message that was importan'. 05:02-18 Yep, that dumb thing from Candy. 05:02-27 It was not dumb! 05:03-07 Compared to all the messages you dleted it was. :) 05:03-08 http://prntscr.com/ly6wss The final message, all others gone fo'ever. 05:03-32 I have all MY messages to you save dsomewhere. 05:03-44 Ngl, that is a bit weird. 05:03-45 TKF is reminding me o' HNB 05:04-04 Now that the chapter is ova, 05:04-06 That stuff happens. 05:04-10 I must find a successfor for here. 05:04-14 *successor 05:04-16 I see. 05:04-23 Korra leaved Quotev as well as TDL! 05:04-30 May I be your successor, Korra? 05:04-35 :) 05:04-38 Nope. 05:05-04 What are your requirements for a successor? 05:05-20 Undefined. 05:05-24 I will just know when I see 'em. 05:05-56 You legit can't "see" any of us. 05:06-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:07-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:08-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:08-54 Goona go, u silly bruhs. 05:09-00 Night! 05:09-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:09-04 Night. 05:09-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:10-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:11-20 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:12-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:12-20 Sounds gay. 05:12-31 ^Famous TKFian quote 05:12-44 Truly was my best quote ever. 05:12-49 Messenger of Heaven LOOK 05:12-52 SPEAK to us. 05:12-55 True 05:12-57 You never talk to us anymore. 05:12-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:13-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-42 I ain't had a decent conversation with her in weeks and we live in the same house. 05:13-54 Messenger of Heaven LOOK 05:17-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:23-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:23-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:26-00 I haven't seen my brother since Thanksgiving 05:26-04 we live in the same house 05:26-08 Sad. :( 05:26-11 lol. 05:26-23 Ye got siblings, CS65? 05:26-49 A younger half brother and half sister. Yes. But they don't live with me, and never have. 05:26-58 Ah. 05:29-29 Let us have a new topic. 05:29-40 What ya doing for Christmas, BH and Syde? 05:31-33 BRUHS 05:32-03 Goin' to me grandparen's 'ouse to celebrate 'n after that we shall watch the racist film "Rudolf the Red Nosed reindeer"' 05:33-52 What about our good bruh Jesus 05:35-08 I will convince 'em to watch some Jesus films like w'en 'e walked on the wa'ah 05:36-13 Wha' are you doin' young T'aKorraFana'ic 05:36-25 Same as Thanksgiving. 05:36-28 Nothing all day, 05:36-31 Then a family dinner. 05:36-36 Gon' have the same good too. 05:36-43 Turkey, ham, rolls, dressing, etc. 05:38-05 b 'am? Offensive, Jews are not to eat 'am or somet'in' so they might be offended at us Christians ea'in it 05:38-40 Look, 05:38-48 We need a plan 05:39-14 C.S, get the Bob-Computer ready 05:39-24 and retrieve my Bob-credit card too 05:40-08 To the Bob-Mobile! COME BiRD FRiENDS 05:40-25 God is needed. 05:40-29 To heal Syde and MoH. 05:40-33 True 05:41-19 We need to stop that devious JAKE PAUL from making any more videos 05:41-24 to the Bob-Mobile 05:41-45 Yeh. 05:41-57 After we defeat him, he shall no longer be saying "Its just a prank bro!" 05:44-03 Yeh. 05:47-19 Not sure what I'm doing for Christmas yet. Other than I'm probably going to be doing stuff with family for a couple of days. 05:57-51 I wonder what I will get for Christmas 06:05-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:05-51 Any of you gettin presents for the rest of us 06:05-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:06-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:06-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 06:08-39 Night. 06:08-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:23-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 07:05-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:11-58 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:12-28 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:12-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:04-17 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:27-40 ~ BlueX6 has joined the chat ~ 13:28-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:28-23 ~ GreenX6 has joined the chat ~ 13:28-25 ~ RedX6 has joined the chat ~ 13:28-56 ~ RedX6 has left the chat ~ 13:29-05 ~ GreenX6 has left the chat ~ 13:29-05 ~ RedX6 has joined the chat ~ 13:29-35 ~ RedX6 has left the chat ~ 13:29-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:30-13 ~ BlueX6 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 13:30-13 ~ BlueX6 has left the chat ~ 13:30-24 Ban, FL99 13:31-29 ~ RedX6 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:31-39 ~ GreenX6 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:32-13 ~ GreenX6Dragon has joined the chat ~ 13:32-16 wassup 13:32-23 ~ GreenX6Dragon has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:32-25 ~ GreenX6Dragon has left the chat ~ 13:33-31 Next time, can you please ping me as well, Spongey? 13:33-46 Sadly, I was waiting for FL99 13:33-49 Bringin' him in 13:34-19 That is fine, but you should ping the moderators in chat too. 13:34-19 Instead of just letting disruption happen because mods are AFK. 13:34-33 ~ RedX6Falco has joined the chat ~ 13:34-37 ~ BlueX6Narwhal has joined the chat ~ 13:34-39 hehehe 13:34-41 ~ RedX6Falco has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:34-42 ~ RedX6Falco has left the chat ~ 13:34-45 ~ BlueX6Narwhal has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:34-46 ~ BlueX6Narwhal has left the chat ~ 13:36-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:36-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:36-49 omg 13:36-57 What? 13:38-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:38-46 I see, I see. 13:38-46 I wonder, why did you do it? 13:39-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:40-11 Huh? 13:40-23 Join CCC. :) 13:40-42 omg 13:40-53 Hm? 13:41-05 hmm??? 13:41-10 TheKorraFanatic 13:41-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:41-17 Reacts to new messages only 13:42-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:44-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:45-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:45-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:46-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:52-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:52-54 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 13:53-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:53-56 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:54-36 Welcome, Mr. Sir Dr. Professor TheKorraFanatic. 13:57-38 I have a screenshot of TDL I took Back in April of 17 13:57-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:58-02 Hopefully, 13:58-13 So many long gone users, Skull, Amanda, Choip, Harley 13:58-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:58-22 We don't discuss those topics at my 3PM 13:58-27 Only one who still comes is James. 13:58-47 I assume Korra and Mess were on too, just couldn't see them because of the PM bar. 13:59-24 Bring TKF misses Jane agine, TKF 13:59-30 Sadly, 13:59-36 He deactived that account. 13:59-49 However, his original account remains standing, but he forgot the log in. 14:01-49 When will IP come in? 14:01-50 Hmph 14:01-59 (hmph) 14:04-32 4:04 14:04-32 Spongeyvstheloudhouse 14:04-32 Jr Mime needs to fix his internet too 14:07-11 I wish Syde would leave The Sims 3. 14:07-17 The Sims 4 is far better. 14:07-19 what syde of sims land 14:09-04 Hm? 14:14-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:14-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:17-42 what spongey of feeding land 14:19-14 And what does this feeding mean? 14:19-24 You know. ;) 14:19-39 omg u per_ 14:19-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:19-48 Welcome, TG 14:19-51 Hi 14:19-53 Hiya TG. 14:19-58 Welcome, TG. 14:21-02 Theory: 14:21-08 We stop KOaisms. 14:21-58 Theory: 14:22-08 We let people do as they want as long as it doesn't violate rules. 14:22-24 TKF is a fruit 14:22-30 omg 14:22-32 And u a feeder. ;) 14:22-39 WHAT is this feeder nonsense 14:22-55 I wonder, 14:22-58 How was the PM? 14:23-02 ^ 14:31-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:32-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:32-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:33-04 omg thekorrafanatic dont mention any of it to south ferry 14:33-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:35-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:36-10 SF, PM! 14:36-13 NO 14:36-18 omg 14:36-27 It's about something else. 14:36-31 Budcrate thing. 14:36-44 Great 14:36-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:37-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:37-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:38-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:39-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:39-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:39-34 hi everyone it seems that someone called themselves cute on chinese CCC 14:39-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:41-42 i am cute 14:43-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:44-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:44-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:44-31 U r a qt3.14 fandom gf? 14:44-45 What is qt, SF? 14:44-52 Hmph 14:44-56 Tell ME 14:45-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:45-28 o/ 14:46-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:47-09 Welcome, Qstlijku 14:47-19 Don't tell him either, TKF 14:47-23 Good 14:47-24 He went 14:48-27 What? 14:48-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:50-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:50-14 Huh 14:50-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:55-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:55-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:56-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:56-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:57-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:58-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:58-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:58-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:59-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:59-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:59-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:02-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:02-59 They simply need to check SC, Spongey. 15:03-05 All of staff knows what you did. :) 15:03-46 What is SC, TKF? 15:03-50 HUh! 15:03-57 #staff-chat. 15:03-58 Y'all are a crazy set of bruhs. 15:04-05 omg DELETE 15:05-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:06-21 Yeah, this crap is dead by Jan 18th. 15:06-39 WHY, TKF 15:06-52 What did i do to you :) 15:07-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:07-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:07-21 You are fully aware of what you did, now stop please. 15:10-21 shush 15:14-22 no u 15:15-31 Don't believe the propoganda, Qstlijku 15:20-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:21-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:22-00 I see Q pulled the popular "no u". 15:22-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:22-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:25-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:25-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:25-57 Wouldn't be the first time :P 15:28-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:31-00 TKF, 15:31-22 GP256 was fighting with C123456 because he pinged everyone nearly 2 months ago and called that trolling 15:31-26 SVTLH, 15:31-28 Shhh. 15:37-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:38-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:40-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:44-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:45-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:46-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:46-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:46-13 yeet 15:46-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:47-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:47-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:47-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:55-35 Anyone else get a PM on CC of KGB linking his chat? 15:56-52 Nope, wasn't on CC. :) 15:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-30 Yep, Q. 15:58-41 Can't come on there, sadly 15:58-46 *glady 15:59-16 . 16:00-13 *gladly 16:00-14 ? 16:00-25 Because I am blocked 16:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:01-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:04-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:05-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:05-50 Huh? 16:07-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:07-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:10-33 CCC is gold right now. 16:11-45 Sad. 16:12-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:16-06 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 16:16-27 Hi 16:16-56 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 16:16-59 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 16:17-29 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 16:17-30 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 16:18-42 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 16:19-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:19-06 Hi. 16:19-08 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 16:19-10 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 16:19-21 Thx 16:19-23 hello 16:19-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:20-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:20-12 Heading out now 16:20-14 \o 16:20-18 \o 16:20-28 Oh I see my messages don't change color at all 16:20-36 Didn't it used to make the image change color a little bit? 16:20-49 It did until CS65 touched it. 16:21-00 Like last year I mean 16:21-16 Before CS65 touched it, it was totally clearing the image 16:21-30 Yeh. 16:21-30 I can't really remember how we did it last year. 16:21-44 Could always look back at the page history :P 16:21-50 Would be nice to have something in the middle 16:21-52 \o 16:21-57 I'm aware! 16:21-57 Will look soon. 16:21-59 \o 16:22-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:23-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:23-39 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 16:27-04 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 16:27-21 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 16:27-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:27-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-06 Speak peoples. 16:31-28 A successor is needed. 16:31-36 Not TG. 16:32-10 Shall TG replace you, TKF? 16:32-14 TG would be a suitable successor. 16:32-25 TG, what do you think? 16:32-35 Do you wish to become a bigger mod and an admin? 16:33-12 However, I feel that Q is the best fit to become the new bureaucrat alongside South. 16:33-21 TG would then be promoted to admin in Q's place, 16:33-33 But still be technically your successor. ;) 16:34-11 Then South tires of the job and it's Q and Syde. 16:34-21 Then Q tires and it's Syde and falco. 16:34-44 Then Syde tires and its Falco and Dippy! 16:35-11 Please be mindful of the wall of text. It's currently above 7 lines. 16:35-32 And then Dippy tires and it's me and TG. :) 16:36-02 :) 16:36-32 I didn't get pinged until I looked at the tab :C 16:36-47 hey beautiful omg 16:36-57 hey sexey thing 16:37-02 hey :] 16:37-03 omg not apropret 16:37-18 don't you misbehaver agine or i'll knock u out 16:38-06 hello 16:38-09 anyone on 16:38-30 Hello. 16:38-42 Are any of you currently online? 16:38-45 Silly brothers. 16:40-49 Good Koa-rectness. 16:40-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:40-52 I got true goddess. 16:40-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:40-56 *To go 16:41-31 Bye silly bruhs. 16:41-43 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:41-49 Farewell, silly brother. 16:41-57 TG, are you currently online? 16:42-10 Yes, I am online. 16:42-13 Are you online? 16:42-25 I am online. 16:45-24 I can't stay in chat. "Demon" means "devil", and I just don't believe in devils. 16:45-54 Oh my god. 16:46-52 Don't be fucking mad. Korra and Ender are babies. 16:47-11 Oh my god. Don't be inappropriate. 16:47-47 Okay hey, Akumi is not a cry baby. You guys are the gay and lesbian cry babies. So before you pick on Akumi, get a life, and you must pick on me first. 16:48-07 Gay bot. 16:49-11 Hi everyone. It seems that TheKorraFanatic is being rude and talking about my mother. Which is very rude. It seems I am getting hated here on The Demon's Light. 16:51-47 omg seems i gave my doggo a treat 16:53-57 good omg 16:54-00 now pat the doggo 16:54-08 omg i did 16:54-11 good omg 16:54-18 a pat a day keeps the vicious boi away 16:55-01 omg i should pet u then 16:55-05 /me pets. 16:55-44 omg pat 16:55-54 omg 16:56-41 i am going to pass on the love and pat my dog 16:59-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:00-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:00-26 Only one window open and this shit laggy af 17:00-47 omg akumi is a lesbien 17:01-11 Remember when MoH called SB a lowkey ___ 17:01-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:01-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:02-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:02-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:02-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:05-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:05-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:05-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:06-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:07-14 TG is a lesbienm 17:07-16 *lesbien 17:08-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:09-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:09-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:09-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:11-26 WTP is a bi 17:11-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:11-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:15-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:15-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:15-39 Sounds gay. 17:17-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:28-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:28-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-44 A successor is needed before tomorrow. 17:34-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:34-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:34-04 Choose me omg 17:34-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:34-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:35-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:35-24 hi spongey 17:35-42 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 17:35-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:36-27 TKF leaving this dead shit, lmfao 17:36-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:37-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-18 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:37-25 I feel as if we should all head into SC. 17:37-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:37-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:41-23 :asiangirl: 17:41-26 omg 17:42-15 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:42-35 Back in black 17:42-45 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:42-46 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:42-54 Back in black 17:43-01 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1579353 Lmfao 17:43-06 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 17:44-00 Hi 17:44-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:45-12 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:45-25 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:45-32 MatPat has failed me once again damn 17:45-32 Cant that baseball hitter just upload part three of Disney deaths theory 17:46-07 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:46-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:46-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:47-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:47-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-05 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 17:47-07 omg tkf hates it 17:47-12 I hate all the Koaisms, sadly 17:47-21 But hopefully they dont find out i use those memes 17:47-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 17:47-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 17:47-49 Koaisms have always been most foolish. 17:48-08 It's like we have him on speed dial, I presume. 17:48-28 Never seen SF use a KGB meme 17:48-40 I have. 17:49-00 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:49-11 Only time is "yeh" around 2 weeks ago, and "silly bruh" for trollin' some tranny server 17:49-22 Spongey pm me 17:49-30 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:49-31 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:49-52 Spongey pm me 17:50-05 ok 17:52-17 Wassup 17:52-35 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:52-36 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:53-59 omg sockpuppet 17:55-02 Who? 17:55-32 Wassup 17:55-58 Spongey, please don't. 17:56-50 omg it seems pyro is coming back to CCCrew in January 17:56-58 OMG 17:57-22 new year old mods 17:59-07 wow 17:59-27 Sounds gay. 17:59-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:00-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:01-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:02-24 ok 18:02-52 bye 18:03-32 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:05-09 ok 18:05-49 omg molly the goat is daying oh no 18:06-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:07-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:08-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:08-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:13-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 18:13-53 I'm back 18:13-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:14-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:14-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:15-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:15-46 Hey SSBS 18:15-53 moo 18:15-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:15-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:17-52 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 18:19-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:19-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:21-09 hi i am 18:21-09 Moviebox--admin 18:21-09 Club SpongeBob Wiki--discussion mod 18:21-44 Sarcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (heart) 18:22-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:22-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:22-29 Korraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (heart) 18:24-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 18:24-15 is 18:25-40 bad 18:25-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:25-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:28-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:28-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:28-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:32-38 I'm going to add that force to talk like Koa script to MHR and see what happens :) 18:33-08 DO IT. 18:33-24 I forgot about that. 18:33-29 That was truly one of my best inventions. 18:36-44 bruhs 18:38-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:39-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:39-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:02-21 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 19:02-22 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 19:02-39 Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down 19:02-39 Never gonna run around and desert you 19:02-39 Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye 19:02-39 Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. 19:02-39 19:02-39 19:02-40 heuhue 19:03-42 omg korra hates that song 19:03-53 Lol. 19:03-54 Not when Sarca does it. ^^ 19:04-05 ^-^ 19:04-15 Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down 19:04-15 Never gonna run around and desert you 19:04-15 Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye 19:04-15 Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. 19:10-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:10-12 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 19:10-24 ^-^ 19:10-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:14-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:34-13 back 19:34-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-43 i like sarcas 19:35-02 i like korras 19:35-18 i like sarcas more 19:35-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:35-39 (hmph) 19:36-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:36-07 i like korras more : p 19:36-09 ilyemtlysstfu @Sarca 19:36-10 Check your message wall, TKF. 19:36-39 Ilyemtylmsystfu. 19:36-46 i acciden.ly used too many words and hilighted too many soory opss 19:37-00 welp soory 19:37-03 ystfu 19:37-10 No one can ever crack our code. (cool) 19:37-15 ystfu! 19:37-20 you shut the fuck up 19:37-22 omg 19:37-28 o - o 19:37-29 You Shut The F*ck Up 19:37-34 And the rest? 19:37-38 Let's see 19:38-05 i love you even more than ??? ??? ??? shut the fuck up 19:38-18 I love you something. 19:38-26 I agree with TG. 19:38-29 Huh. 19:38-29 Seems they figured half of it out, Sarca. 19:38-35 Ye. ; - ; 19:38-36 Easy. 19:38-38 Find a better code. 19:38-40 ; - ; 19:38-40 welp soory. 19:38-55 Hi everyone it seems I am now Korra's side chick 19:39-12 omg sarca may be korra's top chick 19:39-26 Top chick. (therp) 19:39-28 I love you even more than your little missy 19:39-45 Lmao. 19:39-53 yeh content is rollback 19:39-58 Missy as in CandyCanMissy? 19:40-17 Nope. 19:40-28 u don't promote anyone to budcrate 19:40-36 Sound slike Choip 19:40-39 But Koaized 19:40-45 Clearly means. 19:40-45 I love you more than you love me so shut the fuck up. 19:40-48 omg sarca may be korra's sucessor 19:40-54 WOW korra exposed himself 19:41-00 omg no u it should be Q 19:41-00 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 19:41-01 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 19:41-02 Great 19:41-02 What did I expose! 19:41-06 Do another one, TKF 19:41-06 Hey bruhs. 19:41-12 Welcome, bruhs. 19:41-13 Hi Alex and Issac 19:41-15 o/ 19:41-17 Heyo 19:41-19 (wave) 19:41-30 omg wow tell him he is a duck for me 19:41-48 wow say nope u are too dumb 19:41-50 wow say nope u are too dumb 19:41-53 Say what did I expose? 19:41-56 *Said 19:41-57 Fucken Sarca. 19:42-00 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 19:42-02 Distracted my line of thought. 19:42-07 ; - ; 19:42-46 neh not a good idea 19:42-56 oh well 19:42-59 wow say nope u are too dumb 19:43-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:44-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:44-07 omg 19:44-07 AAA 19:44-17 Wat 19:44-30 Huh. 19:44-31 ur mum, XxSBxX 19:44-45 "Huh." is sadly my favorite thing to say now. 19:44-47 ; - ; 19:44-52 Once TKF said something horrible about you, XxSBxX 19:44-54 omg 19:44-58 omg 19:45-01 yeh duh 19:45-23 So umm lets talk 19:45-31 what 19:45-31 dude 19:45-31 OMG 19:45-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:45-53 I see Koas mentioned our founding father. 19:46-09 yeh good idea 19:46-11 omg omg omg 19:46-22 boy 19:46-24 why 19:46-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:46-59 W***. 19:47-07 Never say that about her agine, TKF 19:47-08 What are you guys doing? 19:47-12 ur mum 19:47-18 ur mum 19:47-18 Quoting all of Koa's MHR things. 19:47-24 i like trains 19:47-27 what fantic 19:47-43 Can we stop? 19:47-54 Ok. 19:47-55 Huh, TKF? 19:48-00 welp soory 19:48-06 Koa's just fun to quote. 19:49-09 I'm not! 19:49-10 ; - ; 19:49-23 ; - ; 19:50-19 Stop harassing XxSBxX, TKF 19:50-30 Once she stops. 19:50-54 Loud is reasonable for once. 19:51-05 Sarca. ; - ; 19:51-13 Wat. ; - ' 19:51-18 Help! 19:51-19 :; - ; * 19:51-27 Also, we need a new code. 19:53-16 Ilymtylmsstfu 19:53-38 No. 19:53-49 How about ilystfu 19:54-30 Why do people act like Mexico isn't apart of America 19:55-43 u arnt suppose to swaer 19:56-48 shush 19:57-09 TKF, 19:57-17 What if Sarca applies for mod 19:57-43 We legit just got TG. 19:58-04 Yeh. 19:58-20 Sarcaaa, DM. 19:58-56 TG slid into Dippy's role, Dippy slid into Falco's, falco slid into Syde's, Syde slid into Q's, Q slid into South's, South slid into Korra's, and Korra slid into MoH's. 19:59-37 Sadly, I didn't slide into anyone's roles. 19:59-46 Sadly, 19:59-48 I sadly defined what bureaucrat is here. :) 19:59-49 MoH is the true owner, TKF 19:59-55 You replaced MoH as the one who makes all the deciscions. 20:00-18 WTF, TKF 20:00-21 You're like a King and MoH was your prime minister, TKF. 20:00-33 In a constitutional monarchy. 20:01-02 Sadly, we are a democracy. 20:01-19 Sadly, we are a corrupt dictatorship bureacracy. 20:02-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:02-55 TKF, how old were you five years ago 20:03-29 On this very date, he was a mere 12. 20:04-31 omg underage 20:04-54 Didn't find out until a month before my 13th birthday that I was underage. 20:06-02 My first ever edit was creatinga page. 20:06-09 My first edit summary was "oops" 20:06-18 My second edit summary was "there" 20:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:08-36 darn 20:08-41 I missed my 4 year anniversary on esb 20:09-39 I hit my fourth year on ESB on March 21st. 20:10-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:10-32 Every wiki I have ever edited on I have visited since 2016, with the exception of some strange Adventure Time based wiki. 20:12-07 You LOVE Adventure Time 20:12-14 Kinda. 20:12-24 I assume you saw the finale? 20:12-28 I did. 20:12-40 Staisfying, but not what I envioned at all. 20:13-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:13-18 I have been to a wiki called The AnitiBullying Society Wiki. 20:13-32 As well as a Wiki called The Anti Troll Agency Wiki. 20:13-33 I hit my first year anniversary as a chat moderator on the 19th the other day and no one remembered it. 20:13-41 MoH hates SpongeBob because of her mum 20:13-49 No one did to me either, TKF 20:14-11 I'll message you on your wikis with a happy ascent into manhood, TKF. 20:15-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:15-32 oof nice Korra 20:15-45 Enjoyed working with you for that time 20:15-56 Here's to hoping you stay on ESB for years to come 20:16-16 Korra's already leaving TDL when the new year hits. :) 20:18-16 I made 14 edits to SBFW, it seems. 20:18-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:20-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-20 Wb, TKF. 20:21-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:21-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-56 Welcome, TKF 20:22-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:22-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:24-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:24-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:26-52 (hmph) 20:28-23 akumi 20:28-27 kick fanaticbot 20:28-32 No 20:28-36 omg racist 20:28-52 Against Bot People! ;( 20:33-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:34-04 Test. 20:35-11 Passed. 20:35-25 Sarca. 20:35-31 i LOVE sarca 20:35-50 We are BFFs 20:36-08 Yes? 20:36-19 Nope! 20:37-01 i LOVE sarca 20:37-01 We are BFFs 20:37-31 CMF is my BFF too. 20:38-00 I LOVE Sarca. 20:38-00 We are BFFs. 20:38-17 TKF, 20:38-35 You used a captial letter in the first words and used periods 20:38-39 *captial 20:38-44 *capital 20:38-45 Hi everyone it seems that @thekorrafanatic is ignoring my DM which is vary rude he is probs abandoning me for Sarca 20:38-51 Uh. 20:38-52 Did you DM me? 20:38-59 Yeh 20:39-05 Oh, sorry. 20:39-09 Was talking to Sarca. 20:39-15 It's okay :^) 20:39-26 Why :^)?! 20:40-37 who's sarca 20:40-41 Seems Sarca has replaced Akumi as TG. :) 20:40-43 Meee! 20:40-50 ohhh 20:40-52 Meee! 20:40-54 Me me me me me. 20:40-57 Best __ quote. ^ 20:40-58 (hmph) 20:40-59 that makes sense 20:41-11 Meee! ; - ; 20:41-39 Stop bullying TKF, XxSBxX 20:41-45 You have been known to bully girls only, sadly 20:41-51 I'm not. ; - ; 20:41-54 *XxSBxX, TKF 20:41-54 omg 20:41-59 I misspelled that 20:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:44-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:44-36 hey 20:44-37 anyone on 20:44-47 yeh 20:44-58 ur mum is on 20:45-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:46-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:46-28 anyone on 20:46-40 bruhs 20:46-52 bruh i am on 20:46-57 I asked if anyone was online on CCC the other day, 20:47-02 And 456 was like "yeh bruh". 20:47-13 Was truly amazing 20:47-15 *. 20:47-23 No need to add the period, TKF 20:47-29 It adds nothing 20:49-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:51-49 Let's have a conversation 20:51-50 Just that TKF is mature. 20:51-54 *. 20:52-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:54-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:54-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:55-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:56-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:57-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:58-22 Big mod is doorspamming. >:( 20:58-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:58-39 ... 20:58-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:59-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:59-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:59-23 TKF needs to fix his internet 20:59-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:59-29 omg akumi tell him that 20:59-37 In soviet russia 20:59-41 Internet fix YOU 21:00-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:00-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:01-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:01-25 ~ Oe ih ih has joined the chat ~ 21:01-43 euoa 21:02-01 TG, u on? 21:02-05 EarthlingnAkumi 21:02-08 Do somethin' 21:02-12 ooo 21:02-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:02-48 TheKorraFanatic 21:03-18 .. 21:03-37 Korra, hey! 21:03-48 a 21:03-48 aaaaaaaaaa 21:03-49 a 21:03-49 a 21:03-50 a 21:03-50 a 21:03-50 a 21:03-51 aaaaaa 21:03-51 d 21:03-51 d 21:03-51 f 21:03-51 d 21:03-52 d 21:03-52 e 21:03-52 f 21:03-52 f 21:03-52 ~ Oe ih ih has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 21:04-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:04-25 How goes it. 21:04-29 Fine. 21:04-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:04-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:06-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:08-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:08-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:09-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:09-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:10-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 21:11-16 ~ Oeih has joined the chat ~ 21:11-20 hello 21:11-27 ~ Ih oeu has joined the chat ~ 21:11-29 ~ Oeih has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 21:11-30 ~ Oeih has left the chat ~ 21:11-32 ~ Ih oeu has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 21:12-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:13-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:15-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:16-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:16-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:18-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:18-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:19-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:19-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:20-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-25 Sarca? 21:22-27 Bob? 21:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-57 Yes? 21:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:23-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:24-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:24-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:25-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:25-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:25-33 XxSBxX, where is CCM ? 21:26-01 Idk. 21:26-33 Didn't talk to her today. 21:27-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:28-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:28-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:28-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:28-47 o/ 21:28-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:29-04 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:29-15 Welcome, TIC. 21:30-03 (wave) 21:30-24 Fuck you, TheKorraFanatic and Jr Mime. 21:30-46 Hmph. 21:30-57 Hmph. 21:31-11 Kinda surprised you said that :P 21:31-11 21:31-18 GTG/. 21:31-20 Meme. 21:31-34 Farewell, Chase McFly. 21:31-52 Bye, Chase. ^-^ 21:31-52 Just discovered that you can do Shift + Click to open a group PM 21:31-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:32-02 Clicking on the PM button that is 21:32-06 Fascinating. 21:32-25 How did you even find this? 21:32-44 It pops open a tooltip 21:32-52 When you hover over the button 21:33-03 Ohh. 21:33-06 I see that now. 21:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:35-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:36-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:36-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:38-05 lol 21:38-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:38-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:39-01 http://prntscr.com/lyfug2 21:39-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:39-07 -_- 21:39-19 Huh. 21:39-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:39-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:40-05 Oh yeah. 21:40-05 That was gold. 21:40-05 Miss Fandom Leader Type Person 21:40-06 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 21:40-08 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:40-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:40-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:41-05 Miss Fandom Leader Type Person Sarca. 21:41-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:41-21 Miss Fandom Leader Type Person Sarca. 21:41-38 Well, when TKF goes, we will have him on speed dial I guess. 21:41-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:41-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:42-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:42-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:43-10 Hey I am wondering seeing how to join the vtef. 21:43-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:43-19 V.T.E.F. 21:44-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:45-15 Same bruh that asked me how to set up a vandalism filter on their wiki. 21:45-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:46-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:46-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:46-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:46-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:46-11 Welcome, TG. 21:46-16 Hi 21:47-06 Hi 21:47-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-17 Seems Sarca is typing an essay in my DM again. 21:48-57 lol 21:49-03 Yep. ; - ; 21:49-12 ; - ; 21:49-13 It was finally done. 21:49-15 ; - ; 21:49-25 ^-^ 21:49-31 And it was like 5 sentences. 21:49-37 I'm convinced you're just a slow typer at this point. 21:49-45 Nope. 21:49-45 How long did it take! 21:49-57 Like 5 minutes! 21:50-10 I wasn't typing slowly. I was just thinking. ; - ; 21:50-16 You don't think tho 21:50-20 I mean, huh. 21:50-28 I doooo. ; - ; 21:50-33 Nah, 21:50-34 ahm ahm 21:50-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:50-39 ahm ahm 21:50-46 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:50-56 Reply in the DM! 21:51-05 Ok. ; - ; 21:51-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:51-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:51-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:54-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-38 o/ 21:55-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-16 http://prntscr.com/lyg0fp 21:56-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:57-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:58-02 Lmao 21:58-25 http://prntscr.com/lyg1jw 21:58-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:59-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-18 DM for TG. 22:00-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:01-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:01-24 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 22:01-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:01-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:01-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:02-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:03-34 http://prntscr.com/lyg3c1 Truly glad I descended into doing nothing. 22:04-49 lol 22:05-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:05-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:05-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:05-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:06-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:07-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:18-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-02 Korra, you are doorspamming. 22:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:19-40 Don't @ me, mfer. 22:19-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:19-48 And sure I am. 22:19-50 Bring Syde BOT. 22:21-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-39 @tkf 22:28-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:28-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:29-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:29-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:35-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:35-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:35-35 We must secure the existence of our people and a future for Human children. 22:35-43 I suppose rp talk outta the question till Jan? 22:36-37 Huh? 22:37-03 Jan 1st, new TKF heading in. 22:37-12 Sure he iz 22:38-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:38-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-13 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:38-30 New TKF ain't eva comin'. 22:38-53 Once Old TKF heads out, New TKF will be like "Nah, fam" and NEVER join. :) 22:39-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:39-50 Let it be known President Trump shut down the government. 22:40-16 Let it be known we have no government. 22:40-17 America is doomed 22:40-22 Good. 22:40-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:40-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:40-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:41-01 time to ransack after law Is abolished after the government falls 22:41-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:41-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:41-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:41-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:41-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:41-51 The government sadly fell January '17. 22:42-13 :) 22:42-46 Incorrect. 22:42-56 We need a wall. 22:43-00 Meme TKF. 22:43-02 omg racist 22:43-11 We need a wall to keep the gays out. 22:43-14 Farewell, Sarca. ; - ; 22:43-16 Sadly, 22:43-44 Sarca, Korra bullying you? 22:43-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:43-53 Wb, Loud. 22:44-00 Yes! :c 22:44-10 omg does sarca support the gays and lesbiens 22:44-11 Leave Sarca alone! 22:44-15 she is one omg 22:44-19 What'd she ever do to you? (hmph) 22:44-23 Omg I'm not. 22:44-34 Ask her. (hmph) 22:44-34 She did stuff in DM earlier. ; -; 22:44-39 ; - ; 22:44-46 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:45-02 What stuff, TKF 22:45-04 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 22:45-05 I was bullying him. ; - ; 22:45-09 She was. 22:45-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:45-26 o/ 22:45-37 No, TKF 22:45-37 But that doesn't mean you can bully me tooo. :c 22:45-42 Sarca is too nice :) 22:45-50 She fucken admitted it. 22:45-58 ok 22:46-38 ; - ; 22:46-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:47-26 omg korra might be lesben 22:47-42 What did the Foid admit? 22:47-42 omg 22:47-55 Did she fall for Confidencedmaxxed Fandomcel TKF? 22:48-01 Sarca ain't a foid. 22:48-09 She a Foid, lmfao. AWALT 22:48-16 Is Mess a foid? 22:48-22 Of course. 22:49-10 Does Sarca judge us on height, looks, social stus, and wealth? 22:49-16 *Status 22:49-21 Nope. 22:49-23 NO 22:49-29 Is she lying and manipulative? 22:49-33 CMF got bbigc="red"Redpilled 22:49-35 Lmfao 22:49-41 Embrace it, C.M.F. awalt 22:49-52 Mere, SF. 22:49-55 *Meme 22:50-26 TKF soon gonna realize it, 22:50-36 Unless he become a Soyboy Numale 22:50-44 Sarca doesn't just want to make people. 22:50-47 Right? 22:50-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:51-05 Oop, that sounded wrong. 22:51-18 . 22:51-25 ooo 22:51-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:52-11 omg somone HELP 22:52-14 i am choking 22:52-57 Hello Choking. 22:53-01 WTF 22:53-04 Not funny, CS65 22:53-07 It is hurting so bad 22:53-16 Sorry Loud. 22:53-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:53-33 But we're just words on a screen being typed by catfish. :) 22:53-36 . 22:53-48 Chase, can you please stop that? 22:53-56 Bak 22:53-57 It's a meme. 22:54-00 What? 22:54-02 Can't I make up my own memes? 22:54-04 What? 22:54-36 Doing "everyone here is a catfish" daily doesn't really help the atmosphere of this place though. 22:54-48 I'm jokingly using the term since Loud can't really see us. 22:54-52 I can't see you, TKF. 22:55-01 I have no idea what you look like or anything. 22:55-09 My icon is my face reveal 22:55-16 I've heard your voice. 22:55-16 Once MoH's face was her icon 22:55-22 I doubt you look like that, Loud. 22:55-27 Seems CMF heard my voice. 22:55-29 People can't look like cartoons. 22:55-57 This place is just low-tier normies and foids. 22:56-07 Once I called MoH beautiful to TKF and he just replied with "Okay" 22:56-08 ! 22:56-13 I suppose we males are the normies? 22:56-15 Okay 22:56-21 omg loud may be _______. 22:56-24 Where is the period, TKF? 22:56-38 He doesn't use periods when it's a meme, YIS. 22:56-38 Well not just low-tier normies, some numales, soyboys, etc. 22:56-58 What dahek are nubales and soyboys! 22:57-00 What is a high-tier meme then, SF? 22:57-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:57-51 Tell ME one 22:58-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:58-39 Very rare cs ones, yeah sure 22:58-53 And "Sure" by itself 22:59-00 Obv, cmf 22:59-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:59-11 One of these days, we gon' get a Qst meme. 22:59-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:59-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:59-30 OMG 23:00-02 My internet is slow 23:00-10 Sounds like you are TKF. 23:00-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:00-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:01-19 Sadly, 23:01-22 This wiki is rotting 23:01-34 No one will come here anymore 23:01-34 Gold. 23:01-38 And it will be an ESB 23:01-40 Once agin 23:01-42 e 23:02-24 I'm kind of a soyboy. 23:02-29 :) 23:02-52 Except I don't call all opposition nazis. 23:03-13 And I usually end the fights prematurely. 23:04-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:05-02 Sure 23:05-08 You a soyboy Loud? 23:05-12 :) 23:05-46 What even is this? 23:05-52 Meme. 23:05-59 Also, I headed into RuneScape Wiki Discord. 23:06-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:06-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:06-08 Sad 23:06-11 *Sad. 23:06-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:06-33 Make up your mind SF! 23:06-34 Urban DIct is prop, CMF 23:06-57 But the fact of the matter is you a soyboy who prolly gon betabux 23:07-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:08-15 Farewell, Sarca. 23:08-22 Nope! 23:08-28 Don't go Sarca. 23:08-36 Why? ; - ; 23:08-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:08-43 TKF is merely a big baddie! 23:08-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:08-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-15 I have to go. 23:09-17 Byeeee. 23:09-22 Head out! o/ 23:09-22 Bye, Sarca. 23:09-24 \o 23:09-30 ^-^ 23:09-34 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-55 I remeba when Ender would come here saying she was Sarca 23:10-01 Like 4 AM for her, she needs sleep. 23:10-09 Ah. 23:10-44 4 AM? 23:10-46 Pretty early 23:10-57 I sleep at 11AM, sadlyt 23:11-02 *sadly 23:11-22 11 am? Pretty late, make sure to get yoself a Piping Hot Coffee 23:12-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:12-06 Good one, SF 23:12-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:12-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:12-58 Discord is NOT workin' 23:14-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:14-18 Your truly are Hart 2.0, Loud. 23:14-23 How, CMF 23:14-35 This excessive memery 23:14-38 ! 23:14-51 Sadly, i am serious at times 23:15-09 I haven't seen you say something serious in -12 months. 23:15-19 Lmbo. 23:15-26 TKF, I was serious at June 23:15-35 29017! 23:15-39 *2017 23:19-39 lol. 23:20-12 lol. 23:20-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:20-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-47 ok 23:20-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:20-51 Tell me, TKF, 23:20-58 Have you ever seen SF serious ? 23:21-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:21-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:21-17 rice krispies are illegal 23:22-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:22-40 Welcome, SF 23:22-53 SF has never been serious. :) 23:22-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:22-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:22-57 ok 23:23-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:23-19 Have you, CMF 23:23-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:23-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:23-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:24-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:25-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:26-17 Nope. 23:26-36 What? 23:27-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:27-28 Welcome, Dippy. 23:27-41 Hey Jack! o/ 23:27-42 o/ 23:28-01 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:29-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:29-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:30-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:30-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:35-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:35-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:36-00 Hey. It's me. TKF. 23:36-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:36-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:36-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:36-51 o/ 23:36-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:36-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:36-58 Welcome. 23:37-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:37-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:37-31 Osa, oru K*rra 23:37-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:37-44 Huh. 23:37-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:37-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:37-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:37-54 . 23:37-54 . 23:38-37 Episode 6? A relic of the past. 23:38-43 2 months and 12 dayz. 23:38-48 Has YET to be finished. 23:38-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:39-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:39-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:39-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:43-59 Test 23:45-09 Pass 23:45-14 ok 23:45-29 ok 23:45-49 TKF was typing after saying ok then stopped, sadly 23:55-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:55-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:56-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs